A Pony for Kate!
by RickBeckett
Summary: Warning: Minor unintended spoiler for up coming ep. I wrote this before learning a little of the premise of the upcoming episode. Do Not Read Further If you want to remain spoiler free. Rick plots to get Kate a pony for Valentine's Day! It will be a fast ride or two! One shot, unless inspiration sucks me back to the keys.


_~ Ponies to the Rescue! ~_

* * *

Rick Castle is known to be just a teeny, tiny, alright a lot, hyper. He was once described as a nine year old on a sugar rush. So, four years following Detective Kate Beckett around, before she finally let her walls crash down, had caused just a few... well, okay... a million frustrations for Rick. He simply wanted to make her happy in ways other than countless cups of coffee.

His latest frustration was not the biggest one he had dealt with during the now four year plus ride of a lifetime. It was just the one driving him crazy at the moment - getting Kate to allow a Valentine's present.

Valentine's was fast approaching, and his plan to get her a pony was in jeopardy … a series of questions and hints had all been met with the same maddening, irritating, and stubborn answer … "no" or a version of it.

This resulted in a visit to see Dr. Lanie Parish. She had confided to him that she had long been pulling for Kate to follow her heart. Adding during their private talk, that if he ever wanted to talk, she would listen - with the understanding she was always going to be loyal to Kate.

"Well Dr. Parish, I'm happy to hear you say that. Kate's driving me crazy, everything I suggest doing, or getting for Valentine's gets vetoed. I'm seriously thinking about getting her a pony. At least in the past she's laughed when I offer that." _A slight fabrication of the eye roll and smirks, not to mention teasing threats about the gun Kate carries. Safer not to tell Lanie that, he thinks._

Lanie can hear the frustration in his voice. She chooses her answer carefully, "Castle, you know she's not a materialistic girl, shoes and coats the exception."

A soft chuckle from Rick as he offers, "Of course and even I'm smart enough not to buy either of those for her."

"Rick, think. It took you four years to get together. She had to be pushed, pulled, and just about every other form of persuasion, and still, until she decided to accept what we all knew..."

Rick cut her off, "I get it. She has to decide she wants this. Hmmm … I know I will just pester her into conceding on the pony."

"Wait what do you mean?" A suddenly anxious medical examiner asked, worried she might have to help Kate hide the body.

"Simple, I will keep suggesting things I would love to do, but know she won't accept at this time. I'll turn the tables and drive her insane. But I need your help. Once, I get her to that point, she'll talk to you. Tell her to ask for a pony and …"

Lanie listened as Castle described what he had been planning all along. She paused when he finished, "I love it, but put a no return condition on it. I want to be alive to see her enjoy this."

Three days later Rick texted Lanie - "Pony Express on the way."

They were almost to the morgue, as Rick continued to playfully interrogate Detective Kate Beckett, though the answers were driving him insane. Then again the questions were designed to drive Beckett to fall into his plan.

"Kate, can we go to the Hamptons for a month?"

"Not in February." Though, she was more tempted than she thought he would notice.

"Okay, how about Aspen?" He offers with a lot of playfulness.

"Didn't you see the weather, the trees are budding, no skiing since New Years. Haven't you heard of global warming?"

"I know, the city of love, Paris," he says with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Seriously?" Kate's sarcasm is barely contained … as she mumbles "Honeymoon" under her breath, thinking he won't catch the last part. He rarely misses things, and makes a note, but has to tease just a little.

"We could get married while we're there. Kidding! Just Kidding, I know you carry a gun." He adds seeing the glare in her eyes, well not just glare, but no she's not ready for that … yet!

"Come on Kate, help me out here, it's Valentine's."

"So?" she looks at him like he's got three heads. She's growing frustrated, she doesn't know how to tell him that Valentine's Day hasn't meant anything to her since her mom died.

Well actually since Timmy Thompson laughed at the homemade Valentine she gave him her junior year of high school.

Nor could she tell him how nervous she was, Valentine's was coming and just like Christmas she had no idea what to get the man who could and did buy himself everything he needed. Sure there was more to not allowing Christmas presents than her illogical fear that anything she got him would be something he already had.

She shared with him the pain of lost traditions, which had the bittersweet benefit of providing an easy out. Valentine's she was dreading, because there was no way - after denying him Christmas - that she could put off a gift exchange any longer.

Sure, she had visited Victoria's Secret the other day with Lanie, leaving with several outfits. One a deep burgundy corset with attached garters, matching t-back panties, and black seamed hose. She had the perfect heels to finish it off.

All of that would be part of his Valentine's, but despite knowing how much he... well, they... would enjoy that present, Kate Beckett was afraid. What could she give him for Valentine's that would show just how much he means to her?

"Rick, wait right here, please. I need to go talk to Lanie. Alone."

For once he does as he's told.

"Lanie!"

"What did writer-boy do now?"

"He … he …"

"Come on girl, deep breaths. Now spill."

"Valentine's."

Laughing, "Honey, he's crazy about you. That's no secret, so what's the problem?"

"Hamptons, Aspen, Paris, are his latest suggestions."

"Kate, he wants to show you how much you mean to him. He wants to spoil you. So let him."

"No. You know me, he should know better. Besides, I have no idea what to get him."

"Come on Kate, didn't you make him wait long enough? You told him no, for four years. Then told him no gifts for Christmas. That man will give you anything, including nearly everything he owns - got to leave some for Alexis and Martha of course."

"Lanie, I'm serious. I know I can't say no to a gift, it would hurt him. I know he was disappointed when I said no to a Christmas gift. Help me, I don't want him thinking he has to take me places or buy me jewelry. I have all I need from him, his love."

"Kate, he needs to show you his love in all ways. He's been remarkably restrained so far. Give him a little satisfaction, let him get you something fun. Heck, how many times has he threatened to get you a pony? Call his bluff. Giving him permission is all the present he wants from you."

Lanie laughs at her joke, hiding the earlier talk she had with Rick. The one that would have Kate shooting both of them, with Javi and Ryan hiding their bodies.

"Lanie, that's perfect! I'll tell him he can get me a pony as long as makes sure it is fed and well cared for." Kate runs out. Leaving the stunned Lanie wondering if she just signed her own death warrant, as she sends Rick a text - "Go for Operation Pony."

A nearly out of breath Beckett, yanks open Castle's door. Her mischievous smile barely hiding while she says with a straight face, "Okay Rick, you insist on getting me something special for Valentine's, and won't take no for an answer. I know what I would love for you to get me. I do have several conditions."

"Kate? ummm … tell me." Another straight faced response.

"A pony, you keep threatening to get me one. However, you know with living in the city, I can't feed or maintain one properly, not to mention the cost of feeding one. I have no idea where I would keep one. If you can figure out how to deal with all that by all means get me a pony. "

"Kate. You're serious I can get you a pony?" Rick's glee is contagious as he beams a huge smile and his eyes light up with mischief.

"Conditions Castle, remember. Feed, stable, regular cleaning, all of that is on you. I don't have time, but yes if you can manage to do all that and not an hour drive to visit. Go for it."

"Kate, I will accept your challenge though I have a couple of conditions of my own. I don't think it's fair to leave a pony by itself, so I will get two."

"Rick, that's only one condition."

"Well the second one, before I say it you have to promise not to shoot me."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"I'm a writer. Vivid imagination. Worst case scenarios."

"Say it Rick."

"You can't give them back, ever! Plus when I pull this off you have to agree to go to Italy with me for two weeks in June." They had already talked about his trip to Italy for the Italian premiere of _Heat Wave,_ Kate was going to tell him yes on Valentine's.

"Deal, but I want leather saddles," she said mischievously, knowing he loved her in leather, so why not sitting on it too.

A few minutes later while Kate was on the phone with Javi, Rick sent a text to the pony dealer._ "Deliver as planned. RC"_

"_On the 14th at 10 A.M._" was the quick reply.

For Valentine's Day, Castle invites everyone to lunch, including his mother, daughter and Jim Beckett. His treat of course at a wonderful Italian restaurant next door to the old police stables, just around the corner from the 12th.

As they are leaving everyone notices the scaffolding and other signs of work are now gone from in front of the old stables. Fresh paint and other work evident, the sign freshly lettered in gold paint, old english lettering … The Stable.

Javi turns to Beckett, "Great another bar, just what we need," giving Castle a fist bump in the process, that wasn't lost on Alexis, Martha, or Jim. Kate was too busy laughing at Javi's eye roll as his sarcasm rolled off his tongue.

"Javi, it looks like someone worked hard to restore it. Maybe it won't be so bad."

"Well Kate, I'm glad you feel that way," Rick says in a serious tone, before the smile gives him away.

"Rick, what have you done?" Kate asks a bit nervously.

"Remember our deal?"

"You didn't."

The glint in his eyes gives him away.

"Shall we, Detective?" Castle asks as he presents his arm, which the now nervous, but slightly giggling Kate takes, hoping he didn't actually get her a couple of ponies, knowing they will grow into full sized horses.

Everyone follows the couple into The Stable, as the man dressed as a hunt rider opens the door, Rick stops her before handing her a dozen roses just before she steps inside, six red and six white.

"Rick, you didn't, come on this is no place to keep ponies that will soon be horses …"

Lanie is probably the only person who had previously heard Kate make the next sound …

"Oh!" the simple exclamation having been uttered, once before by Kate. The first time Rick gave Kate a present - the red Cinderella dress. This time the sound is the best gift Kate could give Rick for Valentine's. There was no missing the surprise and excitement the gift had brought to Kate.

The stables had indeed been completely refurbished. The interior was immaculate, with plenty of lighting and a state of the art security system. The stalls had been enlarged by taking out every other divider, allowing plenty of room for Kate's two ponies, one white with black stripe and one red, with hints of gold. There was room for another horse or two.

The white with black pony was smaller, though its small size belied the power and acceleration out of the gate. The red was a bit more muscular and sleek, with classic lines. Both had leather "saddles."

It even silenced her for a few seconds … until a smile broke across her face …

"Rick," the one word, was filled with love as she gasped out his name and pulled him into an embrace that for once she didn't care who watched as she kissed the man she loved.

"So Beckett, do Javi and I get to take them for a ride?" asked Ryan, trying not to laugh knowing the answer.

"No!" was Kate's answer before she felt Rick pull her tight and the look in his eyes gave her permission … "Kevin, apparently I'm supposed to share, but you hurt my ponies you will wish I shot you."

The laughter that broke out was filled with love.

"So, Kate which one?" Rick asked while holding up the keys to the Hamptons house.

"Red of course, it's Valentine's"

The valet dressed as a huntsman walked over with a white velvet pillow, offering Kate the key to her brand new 2013, "Heat Red" Ferrari 458 Spider. The "Heat Red" a custom one of a kind paint, with real gold metal flakes in the paint. The interior a rich dark green, Italian leather with gold stitching. A large copy of the rearing stallion logo was custom etched into black granite mounted on the wall behind the sleek, muscular, machine.

Kate, glanced over at the white with black stripes down the middle, a mint condition 1967 Shelby Mustang convertible, red leather seats added at Rick's request. Smiling as she thought about escaping for summer weekends with her man by her side. Their two kids safely in car seats in the back … _wait, where did that come from_?


End file.
